A Not So Secret Secret
by scoobydoofan-12
Summary: At the temple, no one has any secrets, right? Wrong! Four new dragons come to the temple and they brought many secrets. What will happen when the Heylin side finds out about the secrets? Read and find out. Rated for later chapters. Pairings are inside.
1. Love at First Sight

**Hey Everybody! This is my first story, so please be nice to me. First off, I would like to thank everybody who is reading this to actually take time to read my Author note and my story. I really appreciate it! Second, I would like to say that I only own is this idea (I hope. If this idea sounds like your story, please tell me. I really don't mean to take other people's ideas without asking) and some OCs that you will meet later in the story. Last, the parings are: RaiKim, ClayOC OmiOC, and OCOC. I hope you like my story!**

A Not So Secret Secret

"Wake up!" Dojo screamed, banging on a mini gong. A small, yellow skinned monk jumped out of his sleeping area and ran towards the tiny, green dragon.

"What is the mass, Dojo?" the monk asked.

"It's 'matter' not 'mass', Omi," a Brazilian yawned staggering out of his sleeping area.

"But that makes no sense, Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed, "How is it 'What is the matter' instead of 'What is the mass'?"

Raimundo looked aggravated and huffed, "Whatever!" Raimundo turned towards Dojo's direction and flashed him a smile. "Hey, Dojo, do you think I could skip training today? I'm really tired and I had a rough night last night."

Dojo shook his head, "Nope, sorry, no can do," Dojo said, "You're Shoku Warrior and you have to be at every training unless Master Fung says so."

"But…" Raimundo started.

"ACHOO!" a sneeze came from another sleeping area. A feminine figure, whose height allows for the top of her head to reach Raimundo's eyes, ambled sluggishly out into the room.

"Wow, Kimiko, you don't look so good," Raimundo said concerned.

Kimiko had a runny nose that you could tell by her sniffing her nose about every 3 seconds. Her eyes were red, and her Japanese face was paler than usual. She gave Raimundo a look, until she raced into the girl's room that was just right across the room.

"What's goin' on with the little lady?" a Texan asked coming out of the last sleeping area.

"I have no idea, my friend Clay, but I believe that she is above the weather."

Raimundo corrected him, "It's 'under the weather', little dude."

"Oh my badness," Omi said, "What would I do without you, Raimundo?"

"You wouldn't know slang, that's what." Raimundo murmured under his breath.

Kimiko walked out of the bathroom where the 3 boys were talking. Apparently, Dojo left to get Master Fung about the problem with the monks. Nothing has changed about Kim except she didn't have a runny nose anymore. She groaned and it broke the boys' conversation right away. Raimundo turned to Kimiko while Omi and Clay talked about breakfast.

"Hey, girl, are you all right?" Raimundo's Brazilian voice dripped with his adorable accent and concern. Kim smiled weakly at her boyfriend.

"No, I feel sick," she complained and coughed.

"Aw, come here," Raimundo said opening his arms for her to come. Kim smiled at him, melting into his warm embrace.

Kim looked up at Raimundo, "Rai, my head hurts."

"I'll take you to the medical wing." Rai said picking her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Those two love each other more than my Granddaddy loves my Great Aunt Lilly's turkey on Thanksgiving Day!" Clay smiled

Omi looked up at his friend confused, "What?"

**Rai's POV**

As soon as we got to the medical wing, Fungster was in there already with two girls about Clay and Omi's age.

"Um, Master Fung," I said. Fungster turned to me, "Um." I shifted my weight gently so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping Japanese beauty in my arms. "Kimi doesn't feel good."

"Lay her on that bed," Fungster pointed to the first bed closest to him and the two girls.

"Do you think I could skip training today to take care of Kimi?" I asked pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Young monk, even if Kimiko was fine today, no one would have training," Fungster told me motioning towards the two girls.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up in a bed with voices around me. I opened my eyes to see Rai, Master Fung, and two new girls who I didn't know. I sat up slowly.

"Rai?" I moaned. He spun towards me.

"Hey," he said putting some of my hair behind my ears. "How are you doing, girl?" His voice was full of concern while his face showed worry. I giggled as I put my hand on his cheek.

I told him, "I'm fine. I just think I have a bad cold." He smiled at me, leaning in to kiss me and I smiled back at him. We kissed slow and kind of passionate. As soon as a loving moan escaped my lips, Master Fung cleared his throat, which broke us apart.

"These girls are new dragons." Master Fung started.

"But I thought there are only 4 dragons. Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. Rai, Me, Omi, and Clay." I interrupted.

"Well, now there are you, Raimundo, Omi, Rachel, Clay, and Michelle," he said.

The shortest girl had brown, curly locks that went to her shoulders and matching brown eyes. She wore a skirt that goes down to her ankles and pink matching shoes. She wore a blue short-sleeve shirt that had a picture of Angle Falls. "Hi," she said softly," My name is Rachel, but you can call me Rach."

The taller girl walked up to the bed now. She had baby blue eyes that complimented her long, blond hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white tank top underneath it. She also had on a blue mini skirt that reaches a couple of inches above her knees. She had on blue flip flops. "Hey," she said energetically, "Hey my name is Michelle, but you can call me Shelly."

"Hey Rach, Shelly. My name is Kimiko," I said "but you can call me Kim."

"Okay Kim!" Rach and Shelly greeted in unison.

"And I'm Kim's boyfriend, Raimundo," Rai said, "but everyone calls me Rai."

"Nice to meet you Rai," they said.

Master Fung, who was forgotten, finally spoke up, "I'm glad to see you four getting along. Right now I am going to tell Omi, Clay, and Dojo about the no training today." Master Fung started to walk towards the door.

**Rai's POV**

As soon as Fungster was about to close the door, I glanced at Kimi giving her "the signal" She smiled at me and nodded. As soon as Fungster closed the door, I attacked Kimi's lips with my lips fiercely. She kissed back with just as much force but moaned about every 5 kisses. When we broke away, Rach and Shelly were giggling, while me and Kim were cracking up.

"Do you two do that every time Master Fung leaves a room?" Shelly asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I'm going to get dressed now," Kim said getting out of bed. As soon as she was standing on her feet a shot of worry shot through me.

"I thought you were sick," I told her.

Kim started to giggle, "It's called 'make-up'," she said wiping at her 'red' eyes letting her blue eyes sparkle even clearer now. She then wiped her 'pale face' allowing it to be darker, but not much.

"But why did you run off to the bathroom?" I asked her.

"I blew my nose," she told me.

I took a deep breath then I said, "Well, girl, you better use the Shard of Lightning because I'm gonna get you," I told her.

Kimi shrieked, which made me smile, and ran to her room laughing and locked the door behind you.

"So are there any boys me and Rach's age?" Shelly asked.

_Wow, _I thought, _doesn't Rach talk at all? Apparently she is shy. She would go well with Omi, she can be quite while Omi is telling her how vein he is. Ha Ha Ha Ha! I crack myself up. _"Actually yeah," I said out loud, "there is Clay." As soon as I said Clay's name, Clay walked into the room.

"Howdy partner," he greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, man," we did the clap and I turned to the girls again, "this is Clay; he will tell you all you need and want to know." I raced out of the room to chase Kimi for scaring the crap out of me for pretending to be sick.

**Rach's POV**

"Where is he goin'?" Clay asked.

"Ahhh!" we heard Kim scream from the hall way.

I giggled, "Does that answer your question?"

Clay looked at Shelly who was interested in her shoes, "Are you alrigh'?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah… I-I-I'm fine," she said looking up. Clay smiled gently at her.

_I know that Shelly likes him, and if she was in a room with me and my crush, I know she would give us some alone time. Why not give her and Clay some alone time? I know she will thank me later. Wow, I say "I know" a lot. Hm, that is going to be a hard habit to break, I know that already. Gah! I know I can do it. No! It will just take some time, and a lot of patients, which I don't have._ I thought. "Well, I'm going to check Rai and Kim now, okay? Bye," I told them while they just smiled.

"Bye," they muttered not taking their eyes off of each other. I went out on the training field to find Rai on top of Kim, making out. I cleared my throat like Master Fung does and they broke apart.

"Hey Rach," Kim said, "What's up?"

Where to begin? "Well, Clay and Shelly are going 'goo-goo gaga' over each other and…" I trailed off. I saw the cutest boy I have ever seen. He was an inch or two shorter than me. He had yellow skin and didn't have hair.

Rai looked over to where I was looking and smirked, "That's Omi; he's the dragon of water."

"I'm going to speak to him," I said racing off. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Rai and Kim shrug and went back to making out.

**Shelly's POV**

"Howdy," he said smoothly, "I'm Clay. What's your name, little lady?"

I giggled, "Michelle," I almost died when he tipped his hat.

"Howdy Michelle," Clay greeted.

"Please, call me Shelly," I insisted.

"Alrigh' Shelly. You don't mind if I call you little lady, do you?" he said.

"No," I said fast, _a little _too _fast_ I thought. "I don't mind at all." I sighed happily as he smiled that cowboy smile at me. I knew I would like it here.

**Wow! I hoped you like my long chapter; it took like 6 pages on the computer, but in my notebook it took 5 pages front and back and only 1 side on the 6****th**** page. I really hope you like my story so far. I do. If you like my story, please click the little review button on the bottom left hand corner and make me feel happy. I will be writing a oneshot soon plus some more chapters, which I already wrote for you reviewers. Why are you still reading the author note when you should be reviewing? Lol! Please review!**


	2. The Truth Reveled Part 1

**Hey Everybody! I decided to update because I was bored. Anyway, I hope you guys update soon. If you don't, I'll think that you don't like this story and then I won't update at all. I don't want that to happen, because when I get a job, I want to be an author that writes books. If I don't get your review, and tell me your opinion of the story, I might not do well on my dream. So, please review. It will make me so happy! Anyway here is the second chapter of my story. Oh and before I forgot, the first chapter was called "Love at First Sight"**

The Truth Reveled Part 1

**Rach's POV**

I ran over to Omi because I believed he was the boy of my dreams.

"Hey," I said sweetly. Omi stopped and looked at me. "I'm Rachel, but you can call me Rach."

"Oh, h-h-hello Rach. You look very pretty," he stuttered cutely.

"Oh, thank you, Omi," I said putting my hand over my heart, "that was so sweet!"

"How did you figure out my name?" he eyed me.

"Rai told me," I said.

He nodded understandingly, "Oh. Hey look its Master Fung!"

I gasped as I remembered Rai and Kim making out. "HELLO MASTER FUNG!" I yelled really loud, hoping Rai and Kim would hear me, "HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rai roll off of Kim and both of them sat up, pretending to talk.

"Hello young ones," he responded in a calm voice, "Might I ask where Clay and Michelle are?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," I stammered, "they are still in the medical wing."

He bowed, "Thank you, Rachel. Good day young monks," Master Fung said walking off, "Good day Raimundo, Kimiko."

"Good day, Master Fung," they said and bowed in unison.

As soon as Master Fung was out of ear shot, Rai walked up to me –after getting up and helping Kim up- .

"Hey like thanks. If you didn't do that, Master Fung would have killed us, or at least me being the Shoku Warrior." Rai said.

I shrugged, "No problem," I told him, "I know you do the same thing for me, or at least Kim would."

"Hey, that's not fair!" he whined.

"But you know its true Raimundo," Omi said.

"Hey," Rai warned pointing a finger at him, "watch it little dude."

**Dojo's POV**

I wrapped myself around Fung's neck loosely as he walked towards the medical wing.

"Do you think they are talking to one of the monks about tea?" I asked.

"I do not know," Fung told me, "but now that you mention it. I _would_ like a cup of tea right now."

I nodded, "Yeah, me too," I said.

As soon as we walked in the room- or at least Fung walked into the room- we saw Clay and Michelle kissing.

"Clay and Michelle sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the BABY CARRAGE!" I laughed. Of course, Michelle glared at me at the part of "First comes love".

"Sorry abou' tha' Master Fung," Clay replied hiding a blush or at least _tried_ to.

Fung nodded, "That is quite alright young monk, just as long as you apologized."

"We need you two to go to the Sheng-gong-Wu vault, but don't go into the vault itself." I said, "we saw the others, its just that we didn't tell them yet. Come on! Shake your tail feather! Let's go! Come on!" I yelled clapping my hands. Clay and Michelle looked at me before Clay led her out of the room.

"So," Fung said to me, "Dojo, you will get Omi and Rachel, while I retrieve Raimundo and Kimiko, and something tells me that it will be fun," he walked out of the room before I groaned and slithered out to where Omi and Rach were.

**Omi's POV**

"But I don't understand!" I complained.

Rach sighed, "You know Omi, you're cute but clueless."

I l looked at her confused, "What?"

Dojo slithered up to us. "Hello kids, we need to meet up with Clay and Michelle at the Sheng-gong-wu vault."

"Ok Dojo," Rach said in her sweet voice, "we'll be right there."

"Alright, just don't be too long," Dojo said heading towards the vault. As soon as Dojo went inside, Rachel kissed me on the cheek.

"W-What was t-that f-for?" I stammered turning beet red as she giggled softly.

"For being cute and clueless," she skipped off to the temple as I put my hand over the cheek she kissed.

**Master Fung's POV**

I started to walk to get Raimundo and Kimiko for the meeting that I needed to give, more than just the training. As soon as I got on the training field, I saw Kimiko and Raimundo standing beneath the big oak tree on the edge of the field, none the less-kissing. Raimundo had his hands on Kimiko's waist, pulling her closer to him. One of Kimiko's hand- her left one to be exact- was resting on his shoulder while her other hand was in his hear.

"Ahem!" I faked a cough. Of course as I wanted, they broke apart looking at me.

"Gosh Master Fung," Raimundo said, "you always seem to need me and Kim when we are busy."

I smiled, "We are having a meeting in the Sheng-gong-wu vault. You may go Kimiko, but I need to talk to you Raimundo."

Kimiko glanced up at Raimundo and he gently kissed her on the lips, "I'll be there soon." Kimiko nodded and walked slowly to the vault.

"Raimundo, I need to tell you why you can not get to romantic with Kimiko," I told him. Unlike any normal time, I got Raimundo's attention right away.

"Yeah and…" he said wanting to know the truth.

"Well," I began, "It all stared when I was your age."

**So, how was this chapter? I hope it was good. I know it was shorter than the first chapter, but at least I did update. Please review, if you don't I will be all sad. I will update as soon as I get some reviews. Oh yeah, I forgot here are the ages of the monks. Rai is 19 ½, Kim is 18, Clay is 20, Omi is 16, Michelle is 21, and Rachel is 18. There will be two more new dragons, and I will give there age when you meet them. Like I said before, please review; I'm desperate. Well, thank you for reading my story! I hope you come back! Bye!**


	3. The Truth Reveled Part 2

**Hey Everybody! This is my 3****rd**** update today; I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is one of the chapters that young kids should **_**NOT**_** read. I would also like to say "Thank you" to all of my reviewers. You all get graduation cake! Lol! My only sibling graduated from high school and we have a lot of cake left, so it's perfect. Just read it if you are mature enough and you will understand. This is one of the chapters where you learn a shocking secret. I can just see some people's faces and it is funny! You will be shocked. Oh and the entire chapter is in Rai's POV. Enjoy chapter 3! **

The Truth Reveled Part 2

**Rai's POV**

As soon as Master Fung said those words, we fell into a portal that appeared below our feet. When we were out of the portal, I looked around and saw the temple.

"Uh Master Fung?" I asked, "What was the purpose of that?"

Master Fung smiled, "We, Raimundo, are in the past. My past when I was your age."

"Oh," I said, "Can they see or hear us?"

"No they can not, but of course, we can hear and see them," Master Fung said.

"Hey! Althea!" I heard a voice ring out.

I turned to see a younger version of Master Fung. A Master Fung _my _age. He was the same height, but had a younger voice, brown hair, and no beard. I saw him run towards us, then he ran right through me. I turned around and saw him running towards a pretty girl. Her height and style looked similar. I then realized that she was an American version of my Kimiko. Her eyes, though, were a light brown, and her hair was a blond color. I looked up at the old Master Fung.

"She looks familiar," I said.

"She should," he whispered, "just watch. You will learn something new."

I turned to the two people from the past and watched him.

"Hey Baby," she kissed him deeply putting her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. As soon as they were done kissing, they smiled at each other.

"So," she said seductively. Her eyes dropping to watch her middle and index fingers walking up his chest, "Since its Valentine's Day, I was thinking that we could, oh I don't know, go somewhere private?" Her eyes met his and he tensed up.

"Uh," Fung stuttered, "Um," he looked around; then back to Althea and smiled cockily, "Sure, and I have the best place to go. Lemme go ask Master Young."

Althea grabbed his arm as he was turning to leave, "What are you going to say to him?" She looked worried.

He turned towards her and looked at her, "Don't worry, Baby. I'll tell him that we are going on a walk. No bigge, K?" he kissed her slowly, and walked her towards the tree while kissing her. She closed her eyes at the same time as Fung time. She moaned as she was against the tree and he was pushing her against the tree.

When they broke apart, Althea said, "Come on, let's go ask Master Young." He took her hand and ran inside.

My mouth was wide open. I looked at Master Fung and he looked back at me.

"Who is 'Master Young'? Is it Chase Young?" I asked alarmed

"No, but it was Chase's son, Fredrick Young. When he found out about his father, he killed himself, and the monks went home for about 5 months. Then we had a new Master. His name was Master Bongyei.

I looked confused, "If Chase was his Dad, then who is the Mom?"

Master Fung shook his head, "If you would have thought about it, you would have known that the mother is Wuya."

"Oh," I said, "When will you tell me why Althea looks familiar?"

"You will find out after the walk, young one," Master Fung said. He looked at his watch, "Oh my, me and Althea are already walking to the spot; I will just poof us there."

We poofed and were in a cave, facing the front where the rain was pouring. Two figures walked in. It turns out that Fung was holding Althea –who were both soaking wet- with her legs around his waist. He walked them over to a rock ledge and lied them down with him on top, still kissing. They kicked off their sandals. His lips left her lips and down to her neck, but he did not stop there. No, they went down to her chest and the buttons of her blouse popped open and he opened her shirt even more.

I covered my eyes as soon as his hands went down to his pant's zipper. "Oh please Master Fung!" I yelled over their moans of pleasure, "Please! I know what he is doing to her!"

I almost screamed when I heard Althea moan, "Oh Fung! That tickles!" She giggled.

"Ahhhhhhh! That's disgusting! Take me after this please!" My hand has never left my eyes, and I don't want to put them down for fear what I might see.

"Alright, alright," Master Fung said bringing me to the temple again.

"Are we _finally _in my time now?" I asked

Master Fung shook his head, "Nope. We went one year into the future. After the cave incident, Althea told me she was pregnant. Now you will get to see my son.

We walked to a crib where Fung and Althea were beaming into. The baby boy had brown eyes and blond hair.

Althea rubbed the baby's face," My Omi."

I looked at Master Fung shocked.

"Yes, Raimundo," Master Fung said, "I am Omi's father."

**See! What did I tell you? Well, you actually learn two secrets. One: Master Fung's first Master was Chase Young's son. Two: Omi's father is Master Fung. Well, I wanted to do something different, and believe me. I did. Well there is a lot more to go, but I am done for the day. Please review and tell me what you think. No flames please though. I worked really hard on this and I know I made some mistakes, I am only human. Well, please review. Have a good day.**


	4. Master Fung's Tragedy

**Hey Everybody! I would like to say "Thank you" to all of my reviewers. I would like to know that you made me really happy. Well here is another chapter that little kids **_**SHOULD NOT **_**read. No more romance, but it is pretty bloody. For all of you that read the last chapter, I did not like writing about Master Fung doing that, but I like being different. Trust me; Master Fung will not be doing it again during the story. **

**Master Fung's POV**

"So," Raimundo asked me, "is the only reason you are showing me this is so Kim and I won't have a baby? 'Cause if it is, Master Fung, you can be assured that we will not be having a baby soon. I mean, we might when we get older…"

"Raimundo," I interrupted, "the point of why I am showing you this is a reason why you should protect Kimiko with every thing you got."

He looked surprised, "But I already protect her. I make sure she is safe. I'll do anything for her before I worry about me. If there are any guys hitting on her, I kick their asses."

I had to laugh at the last part but stopped when I remembered. "Raimundo," I told him, "I have another memory to show you."

"Oh gosh, kill me now," I heard him mutter.

"Don't worry Raimundo. It is a fight scene, not romance."

I heard him let out a sigh of relief. He looked up to the sky, put his hands together as if he was praying, and mouthed "Thank you".

Another portal appeared below us, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I was not afraid of the portal; it was just the memory being so painful.

We appeared on the training field; one year later. There was blood and bodies everywhere. There were only five standing figures: Monk Gwan, Monk Fung, Monk Althea, Chase and Wuya.

"You'll never win, Chase!" Gwan screamed, "There are three of us but only two of you!"

"Yes," Chase said evilly, "but I have something that could bring you down. Show them, Wuya."

Wuya smirked and showed them baby Omi.

Althea screamed, "My baby!"

Wuya smiled and shot Omi with a green ball, and his head got bigger. (Or in the show, it's normal size)

"Stop!" Althea screamed. Chase went over to Omi in his dragon form and bit him so his skin would turn yellow.

Althea screamed and ran towards her baby.

"NO! ALTHEA, DON'T!" they younger me screamed.

Wuya put Omi down and she blasted a green ball at Althea.

"Ah!" Althea screamed as blood ran down her face. She staggered backwards towards Chase, who brought out his claws and stabbed her continually in the back, which his nail went all the way through her. Her eyes went blank and she sank to her knees, and fell down on her side, staring at the young me and Gwan.

"Come here, Omi," Gwan said picking up Omi. Wuya and Chase laughed evilly and poofed away in green smoke.

The younger me screamed, "No!" and raced towards my old lover. "No! Come on baby. Wake up." I cried hugging her, "please wake up baby. I love you" I breathed.

I felt tears burn my eyes and I snapped my fingers and we were back in our own time.

"I'm so sorry, Master Fung," Raimundo said with sympathy.

I sighed wiping my eyes, "Thank you, Raimundo. That is what I was going to tell Omi at the meeting today. Speaking of which, they will wonder where we are. Come Raimundo."

**This has to be the shortest chapter I have ever written, but it's still a chapter nonetheless. The last two chapters are Master Fung's secrets. In the next chapter I want the next two dragons to come. If you already like the story now, wait until it gets further in the chapter. Please review! I am shooting for 10 reviews all together before I get to chapter 7. I hope I reach my goal. So please review and make me a happy girl! Yes, I am a girl.**

I


	5. Shelly's Shocking Secret

**Hey Everybody! I would like to say "Thank you" again to all of my reviewers. I would like to know that you made me really happy again. I am so happy that I met my goal! I wanted 10 reviews by chapter 7, but I have 10 reviews at chapter 5! Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! It means so much to me! This is one of my shortest chapters yet, but I don't want to leave you hanging for long. Although this chapter does have a cliffhanger, or at least it is to me because I know what's going to happen. When you read the ending, you'll know what I'm talking about. Even though this is a short chapter, it has a lot of fluff in it. Enjoy!**

**Kim's POV**

"Ugh!" I cried out, "Where are Rai and Master Fung? They have been gone for over 45 minuets!"

As soon as those words escaped my mouth, Rai and Master Fung walked into the room, and they both looked different.

"Rai!" I exclaimed as I jumped into his arms. He caught me, held me close, and spun me around. When he put me back on my feet, he hugged me close to him again. I looked at Master Fung and saw him smiling at us.

When Rai broke the hug, he held me at arms length. He caressed my cheek with his thumb, "Baby, you know I will always protect you, right?" he asked me. Right now, Clay, Shelly, Omi, and Rach turned towards us.

"Yes, baby," I told him, "I know you will do anything for me." I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed me and walked me over to his mat, and we sat down –Rai on the mat and me on his lap- still kissing. When we stopped 5 seconds later, I snuggled close to his chest as he held me close.

**Omi's POV**

_Wow, _I thought, _Raimundo and Kimiko are really in love._

"Now, young ones, I have some important news for you," Master Fung said. "Omi, I know who your parents are."

I was never so happy in my entire life! "Who, Master Fung, who?" I asked happily.

"I am your father, Omi," he told me.

"So, I am Omi Fung?" I asked. Master Fung, or should I say Dad, nodded blankly. "Then where is Mom?"

My dad looked down sadly, "Omi, your mother died in a battle trying to protect you."

"Oh," I said sad. I felt a warm body against mine. I looked down and saw Rach. Since Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship was doing better than ever, I glanced at Raimundo and saw him looking at me. Kimiko had her eyes closed, but you could tell that she was not sleeping. Her back was against his chest, and her forehead was resting on the side of his chin, so her face would be facing me. Raimundo hugged her and mouthed "Hug her" to me. I hugged Rach and rested my chin on the top of her head.

Master Fung broke the silence after about 30 seconds I found out about Mom. "If anyone has any secrets they want to share, you better speak up now. Sharing secrets can strengthen a relationship and will make us stronger as a team," he said.

Shelly looked down and raised her hand. "I live in California," she admitted.

"But I picked you and Rachel up in Utah!" Dojo complained.

"I know, but I ran away," she said, "you see, my dad cheated on my mom, but when she found out; it broke her heart, so she killed herself. Dad brought home different girls at night. One night, my dad beat a girl until she was knocked unconscious from a loss of blood. He called 911, while I wrote a note saying that I was running away. I taped the note on the outside of my door, so my dad would find it. I jumped out the window, hitch-hiked to Utah, and met Rach there." Shelly sighed and shook her head. "I sometimes wonder if the song _Runaway Love _was written about my life." She started to sob, so she hid her face in Clay's shoulder. Clay hugged her and kissed the top of her head trying to soothe her.

"Well," Master Fung said, "We will be getting two new monks in about an hour, so I was thinking we could get some secrets off of our chests and feel better."

**Now **_**this**_ **was the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I wanted to have one person's secret per chapter. Don't worry, the new monks are going to come next chapter, but I have a problem. The monks are a boy and a girl, both from America. I have the girl's name, but I don't have the boy's name. If you want another chapter up soon, could you please help me figure out a name? If you need to know the girl's name to figure out the boy's name, you can send me a private message and I will get to you as soon as I can. Well, next chapter is Rachel! Please review! It will make me feel better! **


	6. Rachel's Secret Rivals

**Hey Everybody! I am so tired! I went to bed at 12:30 last night and I woke up at 7:30! Ugh! I wish I can go back to sleep, but I can't! **** Anyway, I didn't go on the internet yet, so I don't know if anyone has any guy names yet. I really need guy names! Anyway, I decided to wait until everyone told their secrets then the two new dragons come. I hope you like this chapter; I was up to like 1:00am just writing it! Oh and those who don't get it, I said I went to bed at 12:30, but I didn't fall asleep right away; I decided to finish this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! And thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**Rach's POV**

"So," Master Fung said, "who wants to go next?"

I raised my hand slowly.

Master Fung smiled at me, "Yes Rachel, you may go."

"Well, Utah is not where I originally lived."

"Nobody lives in Utah, do they?" Dojo asked dramatically –almost like exclaiming a question- throwing up his hands in the air.

"Shut up, Dojo! I wanna hear the story!" Shelly yelled, "Continue please, Rach."

I sighed, "I used to live in Maine. I was 'ugly' at that school. The girls at that school were always sleeping with the boys to be popular. Heck, some girls would sleep with the guy teachers just to get a good grade! (If you live in Maine, read author note at bottom) Anyway, there were only 2 girls in my grade that were virgins: me and a girl named Chelsea. Since we were normally bullied about being virgins, we stuck together, and we became the bestest friends anyone has ever seen. Until one day, me and Chelsea were walking and talking in a park when suddenly Millie, a girl who was supposedly sleeping with the principle, walked up to us. She kept on insulting us so we held our noses high and walked away. Suddenly, two gun shots rang out, and Chelsea and I fell to the ground. She only grazed my arm, so I was not injured. Chelsea, on the other hand, was shot in the head and was killed instantly." I took a brief moment to wipe my eyes which was producing tear after tear after tear. "But anyway, Mom and Dad didn't think that state was safe for me anymore, so we move far, far away. You know the rest of the story."

"It's going to be okay," Omi told me, "Now do you think Chelsea would be wanting you to be dawning her your entire life and make you sad?"

After a lot of thought Kim said, "Oh, I think he means 'mourning' instead of 'dawning'"

"Oh, why thank you Kimiko," Omi thanked her while holding me close to him.

"Kimiko?" Master Fung asked, "You must have some secrets? Why don't you go next?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, but before I tell you my secret; you guys must promise me something."

"Of course; anything," everybody said.

Kim sighed relived, "Good. Please promise me that you won't hate me."

**Now **_**this **_**is my shortest chapter yet now. I wonder what Kim's secret will be? I don't even know yet, but I think I have an idea. Of course as you can tell, Kimiko will be next. Oh and if you do live in Maine, I just picked a state at random. I have never been to Maine so I don't know what it's like there. I'm sure that the people there are nice. Which reminds me that I made up the people up; I just like the names Chelsea and Millie. Please review my short chapter and don't forget to send me names for the new guy dragon. And don't worry; at the beginning of the chapter, I will say who came up with the name, if someone sends me one. Anyway, please review!**


	7. Kim's Killer Secret

**Hey Everybody! Thank you for the reviews! I am so happy when I read your reviews. At the beginning of this chapter, was not my idea. It was Sea's –I think-. Whoever sent me a message about Shelly's and Rachel's tragedies; what song it sounds like. I am so sorry if it's someone else's idea. It's not the same idea, but its close. Also, I hope you like this chapter; it has a lot of humor in it. Hope you like Kim's secret.**

**Kim's POV**

I looked at Rai's concerned face. "I'm pregnant," I said. Rai's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes grew wide.

"Baby," he said shocked, "I don't even remember doing that." Master Fung's face was sort of like Rai's, but not as surprised.

"That's because we didn't. I was joking about it."

Rai looked at me and tackled me so that I was in-between his legs. "You are going to pay for scaring me twice today."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck so that when he sat up; I went with him. I sighed and faced everybody.

"One of my best friends is dead. Her name is Kelsey. No she isn't from Japan; she is from Mississippi in America. Anyway, Keiko, Kelsey, and I called ourselves 'triple K'."

"Why?" Omi asked.

"Because our names begin with a 'K' and there were three of us. The last time I checked, three meant triple; so that's how we came up with 'triple K'." I explained.

Omi nodded, "Oh. Please go off.

Rach thought for a second, "Uh. Oh! You mean 'go on'." She said.

"Well," I continued, "Our parents always told us that Tokyo was a dangerous place at night, but we didn't listen. We went for a walk; then we were dragged into an ally. It was the Kotchie boys; Kotchie was their last name. Anyway, they tried to do disgusting stuff to us, but then Kelsey knocked out the boy holding her. He ran backwards into the boy holding Keiko, and two out of three of us were free. The guy holding me reached into his backpack and brought out a knife with blades on both side of it. When he brought it back to stab me, he accidentally stabbed Kelsey in the head. Blood came out of every hole in her head and she dropped down on the ground, dead."

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry!" Clay and Shelly said in unison

Rai kissed my neck and moved down to my collarbone. I moaned in pleasure as his hands explored my body.

"We don't hate you," said Dojo.

Master Fung nodded, "Now, who will be telling the next secrets?"

"I will Masta' 'Ung," Rai's voice muffled from my neck.

"Very well, Raimundo," Master Fung said, "You're next."

**So, what did you think? I know the chapters are short right now, but believe me; after everyone shares their secrets, they will get longer. I'm not going to write about how short the chapters are now, because like I said; they will be short for a while. I got scared when I wrote about how Kelsey died. What was worse was I was eating at the time. Oh, and I have the guy's name, so never mind on that. Please review! **


	8. Clay and Rai's confessions

**Hey Everybody! Third day since the story was out; I'm on the 8****th**** chapter. Gosh, I am working myself to the bone. Oh, I was walking to get the mail and when I walked outside; I stepped on a dead baby bird. I was so scared that I screamed. It was funny because the people that were driving looked at me. Thank you to all of my reviewers; I love you all like family! Oh and I'm getting tired of having one person per chapter. So in this chapter; you are going to find out Rai **_**and **_**Clay's secrets. Also thank you for reading my story! Here is the next chapter; I hope you like it!**

**Rai's POV**

"Ok, Rai," Rach asked me, "What's your secret?"

I sighed, "Well, me and my homeboys would always parade the streets of my hometown like we owned the place. Like Tokyo, Brazil is dangerous, and the guys and I would try to help out the people getting jumped by gangs. I guess you could say that we were a gang; a gang trying to stop the bad gangs. That's what everyone said, anyway. One day, we were marching one street; we heard a girl scream bloody murder. When we ran to the spot and we saw the 'Runaway Brothers' looking through a girls purse; while the girl was lying on the ground, clinging on to her life. I remember them running away; taking the purse with them. When we went to help the girl; she was already dead. But believe me, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the girl was my baby sister."

"Oh, Baby," Kimi said while crawling on my lap and put her hand on my cheek, "I'm so sorry."

I put my hand over her hand, "Now you guys know why I'm a weakling when a girl gets hurt. Especially Kimiko since I love her so much."

"Rai," she whispered as she hugged me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I hugged her back and rested my head on her head.

"Oh my," Master Fung said, "the new monks will be here any time now. I know Omi doesn't have anything to really say since his whole life had been here at the temple. So, Clay, you are the last person. Do you have any secrets you would like to share?"

Clay nodded, "Yes sir. I remember when I was a little tyke, Daddy, Mamma, Jessie, and I went to a rodeo. I thought I was as lucky as a little kid findin' a four-leafed clover on St. Patrick's Day 'cause we sat second row. The bull got outta control and it flipped over the fence like my daddy would flip a burger off the grill. The bull may have landed on the people in front of us; the horns through Mamma's chest like my granddaddy would stick a fork in a hot dog when he was hungry. She was killed instantly."

Master Fung sighed, "Well, we know each others secrets, and now we are strong. Raimundo, the Heylin side will find out the secrets in time, and when they do; you must protect all of your teammates as you would protect Kimiko from the 'Runaway Brothers'."

"No problem, Master Fung," I said, "I love everyone at the temple like I do my family, except for Kimiko. I love her _a lot_ more. No offence guys."

"That's not a problem," they said as Kim snuggled closer to me. I pictured what the gangs in Brazil could do to Kimi and I shuttered.

_Don't worry, Rai. You love Kimiko, and if she is in trouble or needs your help; you are there for her. _I thought pulling Kim closer to me.

"Ah, there you two are!" Master Fung said to two figures standing in the doorway.

**I know there are a lot of RaiKim moments, but it is my favorite pairing. Don't worry, there will** **more of the pairings later in the story. Yes, the story isn't close to being done yet, but you never know; it could be here sooner then you think. Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far!**


	9. Terra and Chris

**Hey Everybody! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I forgot the new monks' names. As you can tell from the title, the girl's name is Terra; and the boy's name is Chris. I got the name Terra, because when I saw Teen Titans (Yes, I am a Teen Titans freak) I just thought Terra was a pretty girl, and a pretty name. As you can tell in the story, she sort of looks the same like she does in Teen Titans. Also, the voice of Omi on the show is Tara Strong, its just I like the spelling 'Terra' better. I got the name Chris, because my favorite guy singer is Chris Daughtry! OMG! I love his songs! Well, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I feel very happy when you review! Here is chapter 9 of **_**A Not So Secret Secret! **_

**Author's POV**

A tall girl about Raimundo's height smiled at everybody. She had blonde hair that went past her shoulders by a little bit and blue eyes. She wore a purple and pink striped, v-neck shirt with a white tank top underneath it. She wore a jean mini skirt with pink flip-flops. In one hand she had her stuff, and in the other hand, she carried a CD player. "Hey," she said smoothly, "My names Terra and I came from Florida."

The boy was half-a-head taller than Raimundo waved. He had brown hair that covered his left eye. His chocolaty hair complemented his chocolaty eyes. He wore a white Aeropostale shirt and baggy Hollister pants. You could tell that from his shoes, he was a skater. He had tan skin, just like Raimundo, "Names Chris, I'm from Brazil."

"No way, Chris?" Rai stood up and walked over to him. Chris nodded and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Raimundo?" he asked and they did a handshake while Terra went to sit by the others, staring at Rai and Chris. When they were done with the handshake, Kimiko decided to speak up.

"Rai?" she asked as he turned his head towards her, "Are you and Chris friends from home."

Rai nodded, "Yeah, he is one of my friends that was with me when we found my sister." He turned towards Chris, "I told them about my sister. And I told them how they would call us a good gang."

"Yeah," Chris said, then he glanced at Kimiko, "and what is your name beautiful?"

Raimundo looked at Chris, "That's Kimiko, my _girlfriend_."

"Dude, sorry, I didn't know; besides, she is good-looking." Chris apologized.

Rai smiled lovingly at Kim, "No problem, man."

"It is late, young monks." Master Fung said, "You have training tomorrow. Raimundo, Kimiko, would you two show Terra and Chris to the combined room."

They bowed down, "Yes, Master Fung," they said in unison.

"Wait a minuet!" Terra exclaimed, "I have to share a room with him? You trust us? Why can't I just share with Kimiko or Raimundo and Chris share a room?"

"In order young monk; yes. Yes. And because so you can bond with him and get closer together." Master Fung said, "Oh and to the new monks, you will be learning what your element is tomorrow."

They nodded as Raimundo yelled, "Okay, everybody! Time to go to bed!" Then he said in a softer voice, "Come on, Kimi; let's show Terra and Chris to their room." They all herded out of the room and to their beds.

**Kimi's POV**

"So, how have you been, man?" Raimundo asked Chris. Rai and Chris were walking side by side in front, while me and Terra were walking side by side behind them.

Terra sighed and looked at me, "Right now, it looks like Rai is the perfect boyfriend. I mean, leaving his girlfriend so he can talk to his friend, wow."

"He normally is more romantic around me." I gasped, "I have an idea. Come here." I grabbed her arm and ran around the meditation temple. "I'm going to scream and see if he will come." I screamed bloody murder as Terra giggled.

**Rai's POV**

"I have been doing good, my friend." Chris told me. "So, how is your relationship with Kimiko?

"Well," I started. As I was about to tell him, I heard Kim scream.

I gasped, "Kimi!" I ran as fast as I could to where I heard the scream and saw Kim and Terra on the floor, laughing.

"Kimi," I said, kneeling down to her, "Did you just trick me?"

Kimiko was laughing so hard her face was red, she nodded.

I glance up at Chris, and then back at Kim. "I got you!" I exclaimed as I jumped at her and picked her up in my arms, then stood up and put her on her feet.

"Come on Terra," Kimi said and they waited for me and Chris to move.

"Oh no," Chris said, "After that, you get to be in the front."

Kim and Terra looked at each other, and then ran to the rooms. We sighed as we ran after them.

**Kimi's POV**

We laughed and ran, and then we appeared at the rooms. Rai and Chris ran in, and Rai wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and rocked me back and forth.

"Ok, guys. There is your room. You can go inside and pick out where you want to sleep." Rai said.

"OK, thanks." Terra said as they she and Chris walked into the room.

I turned around so I was facing Rai. I put my hand on his cheek and he looked at me.

"I'm still sorry about your sister, and I'm sorry for scaring you 3 times today." I hung my head down.

"Hey," he said as he lifted my head with his fingers, "Baby girl, don't worry about it." I smiled at the nickname that he gave me.

He kissed me softly and picked me up, and carried me to my room.

**Terra's POV**

I smiled as Rai carried Kim off to her room. Yes, me and Chris were spying, but what they don't know sure won't hurt them.

"So," Chris said, "which mat do you want?"

"I want that one," I said softly as I pointed to the one furthest away from the door.

"OK," he said as he set my stuff down on my matt, not taking his eyes off of me.

I smiled at him, and I thought _Wow! He is HOT!_

**So, what do you think? LOL, I'm listening to Chris Daughtry right now! I'm listening to Home! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I have to say I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Oh and to give you a hint, Rai and Kim are NOT going to do it. He just carried her to her room. Anyway, Please review! **


	10. Nightmares

**Hey Everybody! Even though I only got a few reviews, I decided to update. This time, I am making a rule, if I don't get 5 reviews; I won't update. Simple as that. For those of you who **_**do **_**review, you can just as someone else to read my story and review. WARNING: THIS **_**IS **_**A FLUFFY CHAPTER! You **_**have**_** been warned. LOL! Oh, and before I forget, evil will be introduced into this chapter. Oh and before I forget again, there will be a new evil doer. LOL! I love the word 'doer'. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kim's POV**

I giggled as Rai set me down on my mat. He kneeled down next to me and hugged me.

"Rai?" I asked, "when do you think evil will come again?" Rai held me at arms length and his thumb caressed my cheek, which felt _really_ good.

"I dunno, but I hope it's not soon," he kissed my forehead before kissing me on my lips. "Goodnight, baby girl. Don't have any bad dreams, ok."

I looked up at him as he stood up; "What if I _do_ have a bad dream?" he smiled down at me.

"Then you know where to find me," he said as he kneeled down again to tuck me in.

I smiled up at Rai, "This is the first time you have ever tucked me in." He kissed me on my lips again.

"I know," he said softly, "I just love you.

I smiled as I thought of something, "You didn't love me before?"

He looked down at me, "Of course I loved you then baby girl. It's just…"

"It's just what Chris said and you don't want to lose me," I finished for him.

He hung his head down, "Yeah, I'll love you until a fake rose dies."

I looked up at him, "I love you too."

He kissed me one more time on my lips, "OK, I am going this time."

"Goodnight!" I said.

"Goodnight." He turned off the lights and left me alone.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I saw this girl in my dreams. She had the same hair length as Terra did, but this girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a monk robe but it was different. It was the same robe that Omi wore in when he saved Master Fung from the Ying Yang world, and was turned evil. It was Heylin. She also had the shadow of fear. She smiled evilly at the me in my dream.

"Hello, dragon of fire," she smirked, "I am on the Heylin side, and I am going to kill you." She raised her hand and this black fire went around it. "Heylin Nighttime, Darkness!" she exclaimed as the black fire consumed me.

I sat up quickly and with cold sweat dripping down my face, "What?" I asked myself quietly.

**Rach's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully as I thought about my Omi. All of a sudden, I was in this dark room and saw a girl. She had the same length of hair as Terra, but this girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a monk outfit, but it was black with red trimmings. She was Heylin. She smiled evilly at me with the shadow of fear in her hand.

"Hello, young monk," she smirked, "I am on the Heylin side, and I am going to kill you." She raised her hand and this black fire went around it. "Heylin Nighttime, Darkness!" she exclaimed as black fire consumed me.

I sat up gasping and felt scared, "OMI!" I screamed terrified as I hugged my covers closer to me.

**Shelly's POV**

I sighed as I snuggled closer to Clay. We didn't do it, I just had a bad dream and Clay said he would protect me. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. "OMI!" I heard Rach yell. I sat up in surprise and since Clay's arms were around me, he sat up too.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, it's just that Rachel's scream startled me.

He gave me a half smile, "Well, go back to sleep." He kissed me and I laid back down on the matt. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me even closer.

When I finally drifted to sleep, I was in this dark room and saw a girl. She had the same length of hair as Terra, but this girl had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a monk outfit, but it was black with red trimmings. She was Heylin. She smiled evilly at me with the shadow of fear in her hand.

"Hello, young monk," she smirked, "I am on the Heylin side, and I am going to kill you." She raised her hand and this black fire went around it. "Heylin Nighttime, Darkness!" she exclaimed as black fire consumed me.

I gasped and sat up, "Clay," I cried as I buried my face into his chest.

**Rai's POV**

I pulled the covers up to my chin. _Gosh it's so cold!_ I thought. It was storming tonight. When there was lightning, I thought I heard a whimpering. When there was thunder, I felt a body jump on me. When I looked, I saw Kimiko burring her face in my shoulder.

"Baby girl?" I asked concerned, "baby girl, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I had a bad dream."

"Aw, poor baby," I said hugging her closer to me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she said with new tears falling down her face.

I took my hand and wiped her face, "Of course you can," I say while throwing the cover on her. I hug her close to me; shushing her every once in a while. Even though she is still like she is sleeping; I know she is awake, crying softly into my chest.

**Omi's POV**

I was sleeping on my head as normal, dreaming of a pretty girl. Some of a sudden (he means All of a sudden), I hear her scream "OMI!" and I fell down. I ran into her room to see her crying into her arms.

"Are you AN?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with a teary face, "I think you mean OK, and no, I'm not." I raised my eyebrow at her as she continued, "I had a bad dream.

"It is OK," I say rubbing her back.

"Omi," she says, "will you sleep in my room tonight?"

I nodded, "Only if you want me to."

She nodded as hard as she could, "Yes, Yes, I want you to." As soon as she dug (buried) her face in my chest, she tripped (fell) asleep. _Now I have to sleep on my back. Oh well, I guess there is something everyone has to do that is new_.

**Clay's POV**

"Don't worry," I said to her hugging her as she buried her face in my shoulder, "You'll be alrigh' baby."

She broke the hug and looked at me, "I love you," she said.

"Ah' love you too." I said.

She rested her head on my shoulder and didn't move. When I glanced at her, she was fast asleep. I sighed as I put a blanket around her shoulders, and leaned against the wall and fell asleep too.

**I told you it was fluffy. Also, I know that they called each other "baby" a lot, but I think that is so sweet. Also, I am so sorry that I did not mention their age: Raimundo is 19 ½, Kimiko is 18, Clay is 20, Chris is 19 ½, Terra is 18, Rachel is 15, Omi is 16, and Shelly is 20. I am so sorry; I just forgot to write it down in the story. It is there in my notebook, but not in the story. Please tell me what you think. Oh and don't worry, you will know what the new girl's name, why she is evil, and who she is working for later. But for now, please update. And remember: 5 reviews new chapter. So please review!**


	11. Elements

**Hey Everybody! Here is the new chapter! I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Also, this isn't a really fluffy chapter; just a training day. However, there **_**is **_**fluff in the beginning of the chapter. I also have something to tell you about the evil girl at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Rai's POV**

When I woke up, I felt a body sleeping next to me. I glanced down and saw Kimi. _Oh yeah, She had a bad dream!_ I remembered.

"RAIMUNDO, KIMIKO IS MISSING!" Dojo screamed as he came into the room.

Kim's eyes fluttered open, then sat up, "W-What?" she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Nice going, Dojo. She could have slept for a little while longer," I told him.

"Well Sor-ry! Is it _my _fault that when I go into a room and the person is not here that I run to you? I didn't know that she was in here! Wait a minuet, what _is _she doing in here?" Dojo said.

Kim looked at him, "I had a bad dream,"

"Oh! Well time to get up! We have training today!" Dojo exclaimed as he slithered out of the room.

"Ugh!" Kim and I moaned as we fell back down on my matt.

**Master Fung's POV**

The eight monks were moaning as they came out on the training field after they had their breakfast.

"I can tell some of you did not have a good night's sleep," I say examining the sleepy female monks' faces.

"We had a bad dream," Shelly, Rach, and Kim said in unison.

I looked at the young monks, "What was it about?"

They glanced at each other and said in unison, "Well, there was this girl wearing a Heylin robe, and she said, "Hello, I am on the Heylin side, and I am going to kill you." Then she threw dark fire at me after saying something. Then I woke up."

"What exactly did she say?" I asked worried.

"Heylin Nighttime, Darkness," they said.

I looked at them worried, "Oh my. This cannot be."

"Why not Dad?" Omi asked.

I sighed, "Follow me, young monks."

When we were at the scroll room, I pulled out a scroll and opened it. It projected a young girl.

"Was this the girl from your dreams?" I asked

They nodded, as my eyes grew in fear.

"This is the most dangerous dragon of all," I said

They boys' mouths dropped open; "You mean she is a dragon!" they all said.

I nodded, "Yes, she is the dragon of darkness. Since she is evil, she can help the Heylin side turn the world evil, and we will have 10,000 years of darkness."

"Who is she working with, Master Fung?" Chris asked me.

"Chase Young." I said monotony. "We must get her on the Xiaolin side. But first, we must figure out your elements."

**Rach's POV**

"Alright," Master Fung said as soon as we were on the training field, "We are going to find out whose element is what. Why don't we start with… Rachel."

I stood up and walked over to Master Fung.

"Now," he said, "Concentrate as hard as you can. When you are trying, a colored, spiritual dragon will come out of you. I will figure out your element by the color of the dragon. Now, Concentrate!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought. All of a sudden, I heard a dragon roar.

"Rachel, you are the Dragon of Lightning," Master Fung said, "Michelle, you are up next."

Shelly and I gave each other a high-five as I sat down next to Kim.

**Shelly's POV**

"Let me guess," I said, "I have to concentrate."

Master Fung shook his head, "No, just stand still. Since you and Rachel are best friends and she is the dragon of light; I have a hunch about what element you are."

His hands were almost touching the top of my head as he murmured some words. All of a sudden, a dragon shot out of me and roared.

"I was correct. You are the Dragon of Thunder," he told me.

I smiled as I sat down next to Rach.

**Chris's POV**

"Now," Master Fung said, "Why don't we have Chris up now?"

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Since there are only two elements left; I have another hunch about what you are."

"What do you think I have?" I asked.

He told me, "I believe that you are the Dragon of Light."

I closed my eyes as his hands hovered over my head.

"I was correct, you are the Dragon of Light," he said.

I sat down next to my homeboy Rai.

**Terra's POV**

I stood up and walked over to Master Fung.

"Master Fung," I asked, "What should I do?"

He looked down at me, "Since you are the last one and there is only one element; that means that you are the Dragon of Music."

I smiled, "So when will we start practicing our elements?"

"Well," he said, "Since we ran out of time today, we will start tomorrow."

**Dragon of Darkness's POV**

"So," I heard Chase say evilly, "that is what the dragons' secrets are."

"Yes, Master," I said, "Tomorrow we will strike, and our plan will begin."

We laughed evilly into the darkness.

**So, what do you think? Next chapter, you will find out the Dragon of Darkness's name. You will also find out why she is evil. Also, please don't be mad about the elements. If I did take an element, please tell me. I don't mean to do this on purpose. Also, I am sorry that I didn't update in a long time. The next chapter should be out on Wednesday at the latest. Please review! Also, I am going to update when I get 3 reviews. So please review! **


	12. Truth and more Truth

**Hey Everybody! Here is the new chapter! I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I would like to especially thank 3 people: **

**rAiKiMlOver455673**

**Klooqy**

**Eviltwin22**

**They have been there for me, especially rAiKiMlOver455673 and Klooqy; they have been with this story since chapter 1! But when eviltwin22 found my story, eviltwin22 kept up with it. Thank you! I will talk to you about the dragon of darkness's name at the end of the chapter. Here is the new chapter. WARNING: THIS **_**IS **_**A REALLY FLUFFY CHAPTER! THERE IS CUSING IN THIS CHAPTER ALSO! Enjoy!**

**Master Fung's POV **

At dinner, Terra came up to me.

"Master Fung?" she asked, "Do you think Kim, Rach, Shelly, Chris, Rai, Omi, Clay, and I could have a sleep over in the meditation hall?"

Well, I thought, it wouldn't hurt. Besides, if there _is_ a Sheng-gong-wu raid, they will be right there.

"Sure," I say, "Just be careful; I have a feeling that the Heylin side will attack the vault tonight."

Terra nodded, "Of course, Master Fung." She bowed and ran off to tell the others.

**Terra's POV**

"Hey guys!" I screamed as I ran up to the sleeping area, "We can have a slumber party! We can have a slumber party!"

Kim gasped as she smiled happily, "Oh my gosh! We can! Yeah!" We jumped up and down and hugged each other friendly and happily

In my body, I felt sad as I saw Rai smile lovingly at Kim. He is only truly happy when Kim is happy. I wanted to cry as I realized that Rai had Kim; Rach had Omi; Shelly had Clay; I was pretty sure that Chris had someone, I mean come _on_ have you _seen _him. He looks like a Brazilian god! WTF! Where the heck did that thought come from? But anyway, I had nobody. I _never _had anybody. I never had been kissed before; I never went on a date by myself before; I never even had a boyfriend before. When we were done hugging, we all went to our rooms to get our stuff. I guess Chris felt me being sad, because he asked me something.

"Hey," he said, "Are you OK?"

I looked at him, "No," he looked worried as he walked over to my side of the room. "You know how Rai and Kim have each other, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean no girl in Brazil could make Rai that happy, but when a beautiful Japanese girl comes along, BOOM!" he said as he clapped his hands together, "I never saw him happier."

"Yeah, but I never had anybody. Or as you could say, I'm a 'virgin in dating'." I said.

He looked at me shocked, "You mean, you never went on a date before?!"

I nodded, "Yup, and I never had a boyfriend before, and I never had been kissed before."

He leaned forward so we were only an inch apart, "Are you serious?"

"Uh huh." I said as we both leaned and we finally kissed.

Electricity shot through us as my hands balled up into fists and rested on his chest. Both of his hands rubbed my cheeks as he laid me down on my matt; both on his hands on either side of my head. His tongue and my tongue met happily as we opened our mouths. One of his hands went down to my waist as I moaned in pleasure. When we broke away, we were both breathing heavily.

"So," he asked me, "how was that for a first kiss?"

I looked into his deep, Brazilian eyes as I said, "It was……nice. Really nice."

He smiled as I pulled him down for another kiss, which he didn't complain at all.

**Kim's POV**

"Where is Chris and Terra?" I asked everyone else as we were in the hallway.

Rai shrugged, "I dunno," he said, "normally Chris isn't like this. Normally he is on time."

I walked into their room and saw them making out.

"Finally!" I said as they broke apart, with Chris still on Terra. "I always wished you two would get together!" They nodded in embarrassment, grabbed their stuff, and all 8 of us walked to the meditation hall.

**In the meditation hall after they got their stuff out still in Kim's POV**

We all got our sleeping bags and put them in a circle. I was sitting next to Rai; Rai was sitting next to Chris; Chris was sitting next to Terra; Terra was sitting next to Rach; Rach was sitting next to Omi; Omi was sitting next to Clay; Clay was sitting next to Shelly; Shelly was sitting next to me, and it just goes on and on and on and on.

"Well," Rach said, "What now?"

We all thought for a moment, then it hit me, "Oh! How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah!" the girls all squealed.

"Sure," the boys all said.

"K, I start!" I said, "Shelly! Truth or Dare?"

Shelly thought for a moment, "Dare!"

Oh this is going to be good, I thought.

"I dare you to run around the meditation hall while singing My Hips Don't Lie by Shakira at the top of your lungs!" I laughed.

She sighed and got up. From inside, we could hear her.

"Oh boy, I can see your body moving half animal, half man! I don't, don't know really know what I'm but you seem to have a plan! My will and self restraint have come to fail now, fail now! See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know that's a bit too hard to explain!" she sang as loud as she could.

When she came back in, we started to crack up.

"Oh, it is so on! Chris! Truth or Dare!" she said after she sat down.

"Dare me!" he challenged.

"I dare you to…. make-out with Terra! And you can't stop until I say!" she exclaimed.

Chris looked at Terra; Terra looked at Chris. They leaned in and kissed. After 30 seconds, -Shelly was laughing to hard to say 'stop'- Shelly told them to stop.

Chris eyed her, "Oh my revenge is going to be sweet! Omi! Truth or Dare?"

Omi looked at him, "Truth!"

"K, Omi. Do you think Rach is hot?" Chris asked.

Omi put his hand on Rach's forehead, "No, I believe that she is the correct temperature."

We all started to laugh, "No Omi, he means to you think Rach is attractive." I said.

"Oh," Omi said, "Yes, I do believe that."

Rach looked at Omi with loving eyes, "Oh Omi! That was so sweet!"

All of sudden, we heard a gasp at the door. We turned towards the door and saw the Dragon of Darkness.

"Why are you sleeping in here?" she asked.

"Because we want to, you evil bitch!" Shelly screamed.

She gasped, "Why, with that mouth of yours; you know that you could be great on the Heylin side?"

"I already am Heylin!" Shelly screamed.

We all gasped, "What?" I said.

"I am already Heylin. I am working with Chase; you know my lover." Shelly said evilly.

The Dragon of Darkness gasped, "What? You are dating Chase? But I am! That is it!"

Chase appeared at that moment, "What is it, babe?" he asked as he put his arms around the Dragon of Darkness's waist.

She broke his hold, "YOU ARE DATING THAT LITTLE SLUT! BUT YOU WERE WITH ME!" Tears were running down her face, "HOW _COULD _YOU?! I QUIT THE HEYLIN SIDE! IF THE XIAOLIN MONKS TAKE ME, IM GONNA BE A XIAOLIN MONK!"

"Fine!" Chase yelled, "But just remember, I created you! I know you who you are!" He reached towards her.

She swatted at him, "LEAVE ME _ALONE_! JUST TAKE YOUR SLUT AND _GO!_"

Shelly got up and ran towards Chase who put his arms around her waist, "Well, I guess we better go. Good bye, young monks." Shelly and Chase kissed as they disappeared.

"Damn it!" the Dragon of Darkness cursed, "How heck could I be so damn gullible!" she started to cry as she dropped down to the floor. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Shh." I comforted her, "it's alright. He won't hurt you. If you really meant being on the Xiaolin side; we could defiantly use you."

She looked at me, "I really could be on your side?" Her brown hair was covering her watery, brown eyes. "Even after all the shit I had put you all through?"

"Yeah," Rai said, "Our sensei has been talking about helping you realize that you belong on the Xiaolin side."

Omi decided to speak up, "What is your name?"

She looked up, "My name is Tara."

Terra looked up, "No way! _My_ name is Terra too!"

Tara laughed, "Hey Terra too! Where are you from; you look familiar."

"I am from Florida," Terra said, "how about you?"

Tara's mouth dropped open, "No way! I'm from Florida too!"

In a couple of seconds, Terra's mouth dropped open, "Tara!"

"Terra!" Tara screamed as Tara and Terra hugged each other.

Everyone's mouth dropped open, "OK, this is awkward." Chris said.

"Yup, this is more awkward than a cat at a dog convention." Clay said.

**Tara's POV**

"Hey, Tara," Terra asked me, "Why did you consider about even being on the Heylin side."

"Well," I said, "Nobody would listen to me. When I said 'don't open the door, you will get hurt' you know what they would do? They would open the door and blame me. That happened when I ran away. My own parents blamed me so I ran away. I went to the beach and cried my eyes out. That is where Chase found me. He carried me to his evil lair, and we made out in his room. We probably would have gone all the way too, if Wuya didn't come in. I am so glad Wuya came in. I mean I am only 19 years old. I think that is too young to do that nasty thing."

Terra smiled sadly at me, "If I were there, I would have believed you. You were and still are my best friend." I smiled as I hugged my long-lost best friend.

**  
Wow! Tara can cuss! LOL! Anyway, I have a reason why her name is Tara. I know you will know what it is when I say it is for humorous purposes later in the story. Tara isn't really that evil, she is just not understood; kinda just like me. No one listens to me. But anyway, please review and thank you to all of my reviewers. I will defiantly update when I get 5 reviews, but I am shooting for 3 reviews. Please review and thank you for reading my story. I hope you like my story! Please tell me what you think!**


	13. Moonlight Romance

**Hey Everybody! Here is the new chapter! I would like to thank all of my reviewers again! Shelly is Heylin! Wow! And Tara and Terra! LOL! That is fun-nay! LOL! As you can tell, I am hyper again! Oh and as you can tell, it is not ClayShelly. I said that it is ClayOC, and the last time I checked; Kim is the only girl I don't own, but she is Rai's! LOL! Also, before I forget, this is now at night! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Tara's POV**

I was so glad that the Xiaolin Monks accepted me. As soon as Chase and that boyfriend-stealing hctib, Master Fung, I think it is, came. He was sad that "Shelly" was Heylin, but happy that I agreed to be Xiaolin. So here I am, at the Xiaolin Temple; sitting next to my best friend Terra. All of a sudden, I had a feeling that I need to go outside.

"Hey," I said, "I will be right back. I just need some fresh air." They nodded as I stood up, brushing dirt off of my _Xiaolin _robes. I walked outside and I saw a figure sitting at the pond. I walked closer to the figure until I realized who it was. "Hey there, cowboy."

His head shot up and looked at me. He looked very sad. I sat down so he was in front of me and the pond was to my right. For him, he was facing me with the pond to his left. "Howdy, little lady," he sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little concerned about my teammate, "as I heard from Kim, you are usually happy. And hungry." I laughed a little.

He smirked at that comment, "Well, Shelly was my girlfriend. And she was on the Heylin side. I was dating a Xiaolin traitor." His smile disappeared.

"I know how you feel," I said, "When I was Heylin, I was dating Chase. I didn't know until tonight about how he was cheating on me." I looked down at my lap. "I now realize now that becoming Heylin was the biggest mistake of my life." My eyes began to burn. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself cry.

"Hey," he said as I felt my chin being lifted by two fingers, "Little lady? It's OK. You are alright. You can open your eyes now."

**Clay's POV**

She opened her eyes and I saw her brown eyes sparkle. Her brown hair framed her face. I tucked some of her hair behind her ear and she smiled weakly at me.

"You ain't got nothin' to worry abou'," I told her and she looked up at me.

"Yes I do," she protested, "What if I go back to the Heylin side? Even though it _was _the biggest mistake I made, I have a short temper. If at the time I wanna be Heylin, I could be." Tears ran down her face as I hugged her.

"You still won't have ta' worry, 'cause I will still be there for yah'." I told her.

She looked at me with a happier look, "I love your country accent. I kinda find it, oh I dunno, attractive."

I smiled back at her, "Well, I ain't ever gonna pass up a chance to take a southern girl out to eat."

"Well that's good, 'cause I'm _always_ hungry!" she said laughing.

"Well, I am as happy as a dog gettin' a bone! I never met someone who is hungry all the time!" I said happily.

She looked at me, "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing, 'cause I'm always hungry too!"

She giggled, "I never met anyone else who shares me need of food every day, all day!" She looked out towards to the pond and gasped. "Oh Clay! Look! Look! Look at the pond!" I looked at the pond and gasped.

In the pond, you could see the moon's reflection over us, and the rest was a darker shade. Then a red flower floated over to us and I picked it up. She giggled as I put the flower in her hair, right behind her ear. Her smile disappeared as we both got lost in each other's eyes. The moon made her skin look bright and it made her look beautiful. We both leaned in and kissed each other softly. We broke apart and looked at each other and kissed again, but this time it had much more force and passion in it.

**Tara's POV**

As me and Clay kissed the second time, I could see the fireworks in my head making hearts around us and that fluffy stuff like that. I just then realized how romantic this was. Clay and me at a beautiful pond with a beautiful flower in my hair, and the moon making it dark yet light at the same time. I don't think I am ever going to the Heylin side ever again. I just wanna stay with Clay for the rest of my life.

**How was it? What did you think? I wanna know so please review! I know this is short, but I wanted some romance besides RaiKim even though I luv RaiKim; it's just that I want some more romance in it. Also, I based Tara off of me, but my name is NOT Tara. My hair is about an inch above my shoulder. But anyways, Tara's personality is like mine. I am always hungry, I am **_**not **_**kidding. Anyway, please review, but this time I am going to update when I want to. But trust me, I will update before Wednesday. Goodbye for now, and please review!**


	14. How Could You!

**Hey Everybody! Here is the new chapter! I decided to at least get 3 reviews, since I only got a few reviews. It made me sad! But anyway! I am so sorry that I am updating late, I had some internet problems. It was fixed today, because I sent some reviews. Also, the story is almost over. I think it will be 3 more chapters, not counting this chapter. I will talk about 'if I'm gonna do a sequel' later. For right now, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Kim's POV**

I was talking to Rai when I heard Terra squeal. Rai and I turned our heads and saw Chris on top of Terra, tickling her. I smiled at the romantic scene between my two friends when out of the corner of my eye I saw Rai look at me lovingly. I looked at him still smiling and we smiled at each other.

"Hey there love birds!" I heard Rach exclaim. I looked over there again and saw Tara and Clay walk in holding hands. We cheered as we sat down in a circle where we were before, except Tara was sitting where Shelly was.

"OK," I said, "What do we do now?"

It looked like everyone was thinking really hard.

"I do not know, my friend Kimiko," Omi said standing up.

As soon as Omi said my name, there was an explosion outside and Omi fell down.

"I guess we kick bad guy butt!" Chris exclaimed as he helped Terra up. Tara stood up before Clay could even help her up. Rach helped Omi up from falling down from the explosion. I let Rai help me up and his hand lingered on mine. We ran outside to see Chase Young, Shelly, Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, Jack, Katnappe, the Chameleon bot, and Tubbymora, (sp?).

"Well, well, well." Shelly said evilly, "If it ain't the Xiaolin Wannabes!" She laughed evilly then added under her breath, "I am spending way too much time with Jack."

"HEY!" Jack screamed, "I HEARD THAT!"

Shelly turned around to face Jack, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HEARD AND WHAT YOU DIDN'T! DO YOU HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR YOU LITTLE WORM?!"

"YOU SHOULD CARE SINCE I HEARD YOU AND CHASE MAKE-OUT!"

Our mouths dropped open as we watched the Heylin argument in silence.

All of a sudden I heard Chris yell at the top of his lungs, "SPHERE OF YUN!"

A giant Sphere of Yun captured the Heylin team.

"How did you get the Sphere of Yun this big?" asked Shelly scared from inside.

"Well, I used the changing chopsticks and the reversing mirror on the sphere so it made it bigger," Chris explained.

Then the sphere disappeared. We all gasped as Wuya smiled.

"Have you ever heard of someone called a 'Heylin Witch'?" Wuya asked evilly as she created some rock creatures. The boys ran towards them as we gasped and stayed back. All of a sudden, Wuya shook her finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you boys. That is if you want to see your girls alive again!" They spun around and faced us as a green fire surrounded us.

"AH!" we screamed as we were slowly burning to death.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Rai screamed as he hit Wuya and the fire around us went away as Terra, Tara, and Rach fell down. The boys started to attack Wuya and the rock creatures.

I jumped at Shelly after making sure that my friends were OK. "How could you do this to us?"

Shelly glared at me, "I can do anything I want!" her hands went dark, "HEYLIN THUNDERSTORM, THUNDER!" The dark blue power fired at me and before I could even try to use my element to counter the attack, it surrounded me and shocked me.

"Agh!" I moaned and I fell down and slipped into darkness.

**Rai's POV**

"Agh!" I heard Kim moan. I glanced in her direction and saw her fall to the ground unconscious.

"KIMIKO!" I screamed as I ran over to her. I held her in my arms trying to wake her up. "Please Kimi, please. Please be alright." I pleaded. When I knew she wouldn't wake up, I got up with her in my arms and ran to somewhere safe.

When we were at the tree a few yards away from the Sheng-gong-wu vault, I set her under the tree. Our tree. The same tree that I asked Kimi to be my girlfriend. When I did set her down I suddenly heard a voice.

"You know Rai, that won't protect her for long." Shelly said as I turned towards her.

"Shut up, at least I _tried_ to protect someone special to me. How do you think Clay felt when you left?" I spat at her.

"Hopefully he will realize that he needs me and we will be on the Heylin side together," Shelly said snobbishly.

I glared at her, "You know that he and Tara are an item." Her face dropped.

"B…But Terra and Chris are an item. Is she cheating on him?" Shelly stuttered.

"No, Tara. The Dragon of _Darkness_." I said as she nodded slightly in realization.

She smiled evilly, "Well, I guess I will just have to get rid of her then, now won't I?" She ran off towards Tara.

_Oh shit, _I thought as I ran after her.

**Kim's POV**

When I woke up, I realized that I was under the tree that Rai asked me out in.

_I wonder why Rai put me here, _I asked myself. I turned my head to the right as a explosion erupted to my left. I saw the Sheng-gong-wu vault.

"Thank you, Rai," I thought out loud and ran to get some useful Sheng-gong-wu. "Hm, I wonder which wu I should use. Oh I know! I will take these two!" I grabbed the two wu and put them on. "SHROUD OF SHADOWS! CRYSTAL GLASSES!" I gasped at the sight that I saw. I ran out side as fast as I could so I could try at my best ability to stop it.

**Clay's POV (the same time that Rai put Kim under the tree)**

I smiled as I kicked Wuya in the stomach. Blood came out of her mouth as she fell to the ground. She whimpered as she poofed herself and the rock creatures away. I turned towards Omi as he used his element to short-circuit the Chameleon Bot. Chris punched Tubbymora (sp?), in the face and kicked him where the sun don't shine. As soon as Terra woke up, she ran towards Jack which scared the shit out of him so he ran away; screaming like a little girl. Katnappe clawed Rach, which cause blood to run down her face as Rach kicked her in the stomach. Katnappe punched Rach, but Rach dunked down and grabbed her foot and spun her around and dropped her so blood was ruining her outfit. She ran after Wuya screaming something like how she gives up. I turned around and saw Hannibal Roy Bean connecting his face with my nose. My head went backwards and I kicked him. The blood ran out of my nose as punched him out of the temple. All of a sudden I heard struggling. I spun around and saw my first love fighting my current love. Who am I going to help? Shelly or Tara?

**Well, this was not my best chapter, but oh well! I will try to get better. Anyways. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 3 REVIEWS! There are only 2 more chapters left, and I already know how they are going to go. It's just that I need to type them yet. But that doesn't take that long. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and I am sorry that I didn't update. As I said in the Author's note before the story, I had internet problems. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	15. Not So Secret Secrets

**Hey Everybody! Here is the new chapter! I am so happy! I got my 3 reviews on the first night I updated! Yeah! This is the last chapter before the epilogue! At the end of the epilogue, I will ask you if you want a sequel. You don't have to tell me now, or I will forget. All you have to worry about is this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Here is the final regular chapter of A Not So Secret Secret!**

**Clay's POV**

I didn't know who to choose. I love Tara with all of my heart, but my feelings for Shelly has come back and bit me in the butt. Tara's brown hair flew everywhere as Shelly punched her in the face, but Shelly's blond hair whipped around her as Tara's element knocked her around. All of a sudden, they both used their elements at the same time and they both fell backwards. I had to choose now. So I ran as fast as I could to my love.

**Shelly's POV**

Tara and I started to fall to the ground. All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms went around my waist. When I looked up, my smile faded just a little. Chase Young had saved me. This means, Clay loves Tara more than me. He is over me. I knew I was right when I saw Tara in Clay's arms. I smiled weakly at them.

"Well now," Omi said viciously, "We won, so get out of here, Chase. Shelly, you get out of here too."

My head hung down low, and then it shot back up, "Well I wasn't going to stay here with _someone _who doesn't love me," I spat.

Clay glared at me, "I did love you, _Michelle_. But you broke my heart. I am over you and I love Tara!" he said with venom, especially when he said my name.

"Y-you love me?" I heard Tara ask Clay. Clay turned to Tara slowly and nodded.

"Yes, I love ya' to death. Heck, I love ya more than I love food." Clay told her.

Chase leaned into me and whispered, "Then that means he loves her a lot, you know."

"No I don't, because when I pretended to be his girlfriend; I didn't even try to get to know him. Not like Tara did." I told him.

"But you do know that Tara isn't pretending to be his girlfriend," he told me.

I heard a voice say, "Oh, Clay, I love you to!" I gasped when I saw Tara and Clay kiss each other.

"Whatever!" I scoffed, "Fine, Clay, have fun with your bimbo."

"But, Michelle," Kim said, "he's not with you."

I growled and turned towards Chase, "Let's go home."

Chase nodded, "Well goodbye, monks. We will never see each other again, because as you can tell; this was the final battle. Goodbye." He said and poofed us to his palace.

**Kimi's POV**

I smiled as I watched Clay and Tara kiss. I looked back up at Rai to see him looking at me. He rested his forehead on mine and showed me his famous smirk.

"I love you, baby girl," he told me.

My eyes searched his forest green eyes to see if he was telling the truth. I smiled as I saw he was. "I love you too, baby."

We leaned in and kissed happily. _Yes! _I thought, _Rai finally knows my secret feelings towards him. _He broke away and smiled at me.

"I know we are a little young, but I love you to death. If something bad happens to you; I want to kill the person who hurt you. When you cry; I wish I could just wipe away your tears and your pain go inside of me. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I want to cry. When you are happy, I am happy. You are my life. You complete me. This gets to the question I am going to ask you." He bent down to tie his shoe lace, but when he looked up at me; there was something in his hands. "Kimiko Tohomiko, will you marry me, Raimundo Pedrosa?"

My mouth dropped open as tears ran down my face, "Yes, Raimundo. I will marry you." He slipped the diamond ring on my ring finger and stood up and leapt in his arms and kissed him. When I broke away I smiled at him.

**Rai's POV**

_I love how she is so happy, _I thought happily. She smiled at me happily.

"Rai! Rai! Guess what! Guess what1" she screamed happily.

I smiled at her as I held her close to me, "What? What? What?"

"I'm your fiancé," she laughed as I attacked her lips with mine.

I heard Terra say something, "Aw! Chris don't you think that that is romantic?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy that Rai is happy. I know him and Kim will have a good life together." Chris said as I saw him put his arm around Terra.

I then heard Omi say, "Rach, what is it they are doing? Why are Rai's lips fighting Kim's lips? I thought he loved her!"

Rach giggled, "No Omi, they are kissing because they are in love and engaged."

"I do not understand," Omi said.

"Here, let me show you." Rach said. Since I could not see them, I believe that they were kissing.

**Master Fung's POV**

I looked out of the window and smiled. I saw Raimundo propose to Kimiko. Even though I could not hear what she said, I could guess she said 'yes' by Raimundo putting the ring on her finger and then they kissed. Clay and Tara started to kiss, when I realized he told her 'I love you'. Omi didn't understand what was happening so Rach told him, by kissing him. Chris put his arm around Terra as he smiled happily at Raimundo. I looked around at the scene around them. Blood splattered everywhere. Trees were torn down. The monks were sweating and bleeding. So this is what happens when secrets become not so secret.

**Wow! This was a corny ending! LOL! No, the story isn't over. There is only one more chapter left. The epilogue. So, tell me what you think about the story. IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! If you want me to write a sequel, then tell me so I will start writing it. Ok? Ok. I hope you like my story. Please read and review! See ya later! Have a good day! **


	16. Epilogue

**Hey Everybody! Here is the last chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading this story, because I know for a fact that I enjoyed writing this story. **_**IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL, THEN PLEASE TELL ME! **_** Well, I just wanted to say that since I know I will forget to say it in the last Author's note. If I do write a sequel, I will probably write some one-shots. I have one in mind, but I want it to be a surprise. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of **_**A Not So Secret Secret**_

**5 years in the future Master Fung's POV**

The monks have left 5 years ago from this day. The day after Raimundo proposed to Kimiko; the day after Clay said 'I love you' to Tara; the day after Terra and Chris became serious; the day after Omi and Rach started to go on dates. My current monks always love it when I tell them stories about them. After their final battle, the monks became famous on the Xiaolin Side. Meliki, the Japanese dragon of wind, always says the same 7 words every time, "Tell me about Raimundo and Kimiko's relationship". I would tell them how when they first met they were just friends, but how at the end of their stay at the temple; they became engaged.

One day, Dojo came up to me happily. "Hey, Fungster! They wrote to us!" I told Dojo to call me Fungster so I wouldn't miss Raimundo calling me that name. Yes, I know that Raimundo isn't the one calling me "Fungster" but, at least someone is.

"Thank you, Dojo," I said as I took the letters. I smiled as I read about how the monks are doing. I gathered the letters and walked into the meditation temple where Meliki, the dragon of wind, Karen, the dragon of water, Aaron, the dragon of earth, and Greg, the dragon of fire.

Karen jumped up and smiled, "Good morning Master Fung! What is in your hands?" she asked me.

I smiled and I told them, "These are letters that the monks have written me. Do you wish for me to read them to you?"

They nodded furiously and kept on repeating the words, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I smiled again as I pulled out a letter, "This is from Chris and Terra."

_Dear Master Fung,_

_Hello, how are you? We are fine. But something great happened._

_I asked Terra to marry me, and she said yes!_

_I never felt so happy in my life!_

_I moved to the United States with her and now we live on the coast in California._

_I proposed to her on the beach when the sun was setting;_

_the sky was a beautiful orange and the dolphins were jumping._

_She loves how romantic I have become._

_We are planning on getting married in spring at a gazebo._

_We hope that you can come, because you, Dojo, and the new monks are invited. _

_Me and Terra says 'hi'._

_Please tell the monks to have fun and 'hey'._

_You are an awesome Master; I hope the monks are grateful to have you as their master._

_Have fun, Master Fung!_

_Sincerely,_

_Terra and Chris_

_Dragons of Music and Light._

"Aw, that is so romantic!" Karen squealed as she jumped up and down.

Aaron stood up, "Read Clay and Tara's letter!"

"Alright, young one." I said as I pulled out Clay and Tara's letter.

_Dear Master Fung,_

_Hey, how are you? Me and Clay are fine. _

_I moved in with Clay. _

_We took over Clay's dad's ranch after he passed away. _

_It's awesome! Clay is out working in the hot sun while I am sitting in the house writing this letter. I am also making some lemonade for Clay._

_I am happy here. Don't tell Clay this, but I know what he is up to._

_Clay is going shopping at the mall that I always go to._

_I caught him there when I was shopping with some girlfriends and the store that I caught him in to was shocking._

_I caught him in Kay Jewelers!_

_He was at the section where the diamond rings were._

_I think he is going to propose!_

_But don't tell him! I am not for sure that he is going to._

_Well, tell the monks that they will have fun as you as their master._

_I hope you have fun!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tara and Clay_

_Dragons of Darkness and Earth_

"Dude, Clay must really love her. Kay Jewelers is really expensive!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Ah! Shut up! Dude, read Omi and Rach's letter!" Greg screamed.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am doing very good Dad, how are you? _

_Rach is helping me with my slang so this letter should be good._

_As you might know, I am on the other side of China; the master of my own temple._

_You have me and Raimundo and Kimiko and Clay's elements, while I have Tara and Terra and Chris and Rach and Michelle._

_I did not know why Michelle went on the Heylin side; I do not think anyone knows why._

_Well, I am sooooo sorry to cut this short, dad._

_But it is time for training and Rach needs me._

_But before I go, tell the other monks that they will love being your students._

_I had a blast being a student of yours._

_Goodbye, Dad._

_Love,_

_Rach and Omi_

_Dragons of Lightning and Water_

"Wow! It must be cool to have a son who is following in your footsteps!" Karen exclaimed.

"Now read Raimundo and Kimiko's letter!" Meliki screamed happily.

_Dear Master Fung,_

_Hey Fungster! What's up! I have something to tell you._

_Kimiko is pregnant and I don't know what to do! I mean what did you do when Althea was pregnant with Omi? When Kimi told me the news, she said that my eyes went really big and my mouth dropped all the way to the floor._

_I am happy that I am going to be a father, but I am as nervous as heck!_

_I grew up on the streets in Brazil, I had a bad life._

_What if I ruin the baby's life? Oh I don't know what to do._

_I hope you help me out, because out of everybody that could help me out, I chose you, Master Fung._

_Why you ask? Because you were always there for me when I needed you._

_I hope you help me out, and I hope my son or daughter has an element so he/she can go to you to train._

_Oh and don't worry about being alive, because me and Kim know you will still be alive. _

_If not, or he/she has another element, my kid can go to Omi._

_No matter where my kid goes, I know I can trust the master._

_Tell the new monks that you are the best Master in the world and they will have a lot of training, but it will be worth it in the long run._

_Have fun, young monks! And have fun, Master Fung!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kimiko and Raimundo_

_Dragons of Fire and Wind_

"Aw! Kimiko is pregnant! That is so cute!" Meliki cooed, "I just have a feeling since Raimundo had a rough life, he wouldn't let his baby have a rough life too. I have a feeling that he will love his family and will do anything to protect it."

I smiled, "That is exactly how I feel, Meliki," I told her. She smiled and giggled.

"I just know they will do the right things," Meliki, Karen, Greg, and Aaron said in unison.

"I believe that too," I smiled at my students as Dojo climbed on Greg's shoulders, "I believe that too."

**Aw! It's over! I'm totally going to miss writing this story! But I won't have to miss it for long, that is if I write a sequel to this story. Actually, I'm going to write a sequel; just not now. I will write some one-shots that have been clouding my brain. Well, please tell me how you liked my first long story! I know I enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


End file.
